1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with an improved non-slip luminescent device in the preferred configuration of a stair nosing for providing increased safety in negotiating darkened stairs, for example, during such times as a power outage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various means have been employed to assist people in negotiating darkened stars. For instance, electric light strips have been placed on or next to stairs to provide guidance. These contrivances provide assistance under most conditions but in the event of a power failure, assistance will not be provided when needed most. Also, these electrical lighting means require constant maintenance, such as changing burned out bulbs. Hence, the prior art points out the need for stair illumination which is not dependent on a continuous power source and which requires low maintenance.